Dragon of the Dark
by Inuki Moon
Summary: Here is another elf story of mine. When ERuvande is attacked, she finds out more htan she knew about herself. Story two in the sreies
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't even own Eruvande. Boy that sucks.  
  
When Eruvande woke that morning, she didn't think anything about the birds singing, the beautiful morning sky, or the things she would do that day. She thought only about all the misfortune that happened to her in the past two months, hitting her with great impact. She thought about losing her parents to orcs, her home to fire, and most of her possessions to thieves. All she had left were her weapons, her few possessions left, including several sets of clothes, and one piece of jewelry that had belonged to her mother. It was a large crystal necklace, the crystal a light blue, made to look like the blue eye of a dragon. The rest of the silver dragon twisted around another blue crystal, this one deeper and made to look like the world, with twists of emerald coursing through it.  
Eruvande picked up the necklace, hanging on a silver chain that looked too delicate to hold it, and put it on. She looked at the pendant, then with a sigh hid it inside her clothes. She didn't need people seeing it and asking questions.  
As she dressed, somebody knocked on the door.  
"Just a second!" she called back.  
"We don't have a second!" A woman called back. "You have to leave now!"  
Eruvande frowned. It sounded like her mother's friend, Halia, but she never spoke so angrily. She also sounded rather stifled, like she had a cold. What was going on with everyone? Was something wrong?  
Opening the door, Eruvande started to ask what the problem was, when she realized that it wasn't the brown-haired, brown-eyed woman but a blonde- haired woman with piercing black eyes.  
"Hey, who are you and what-"Eruvande started to ask angrily, when she saw the woman wasn't alone. A tall man dressed in black was with her, and he was much taller and more muscled then Eruvande. Eruvande tried to back away, when he backhanded her hard enough to make her world go grey.  
  
When Eruvande woke up, she was a dark room. There were no lights on, and the darkness seemed to have weight. Unable to see, she felt her way around. She felt nothing at all as she crawled, only pits in the stone that formed the room  
When Eruvande finally hit a rough stone wall, she searched it with her hands and discovered a switch so she could finally see her surroundings.  
When she flicked the switch, however, she was dismayed to see it was empty. There was one door, but no windows. Looking at the door, she saw it was the most primitive of doors. No knob, no lock. There was on indention in the middle of the wall, but Eruvande didn't  
Examining the wall, she didn't think it could be broken through. The stone wasn't very thick, but even if it had been thin enough to ram, she wouldn't have anything to break through with.  
Eruvande sank back to the floor in exasperation. She didn't have a clue as to what she could do to get out. She was so lost.  
When she finally got up, the door had apparently been opened, because a plate with a piece of bread was on it. Eruvande picked it up. She was furious she hadn't been awake to see the person who brought it. She would need every bit of information she could have if she was to escape. 


	2. Escape

CHAPTER TWO- ESCAPE  
  
Disclaimer: I own one thing- my sanity. Wait- never mind, there goes the last of it now.  
  
Eruvande sat for some time, thinkng of how she could escape, when an idea began to form in her head.  
Going back to the one door, she examined the indention in the middle of it. It was rather large, with several smaller indentions in the main hole. She looked at it, and realised it resembled one thing to her-  
A dragon.  
Pulling her pendant from its chain, she fitted it into the indention. The door swung open, scraping the floor as it went.  
Stepping out, she started down the hall. She looked around, then dashed down the corridor, watching around her as she went.  
Seeing a room that appeared to be empty, and therefore safe, she ran into it, only to freeze dead in her tracks.  
In the room were the horrible woman and the tall man who had kidnapped her in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eruvande stirred. She opened her eyes, and looked around groggily. She couldn't move very much, and realized why. She was bound to a chair.  
Oh no. Not again.  
The sharp-eyed elf walked over to her. She glared at Eruvande, who still dimly struggled against the ropes that held her. Smiling cruelly, she walked to Eruvande and slapped her across the face. Eruvande gasped in shock and screamed in pain.  
Wanting to hit back but rendered unable to, Eruvande decided to wait and see what the woman had to say. Or- come up with a plan of escape.  
Feeling behind her, Eruvande touched the knots that kept her restricted and investigated them. She found a hole in the knot, and had to keep herself from grinning.  
Sticking her fingers in the hole, she widened it when the woman finally began to speak.  
"I am Lira, though it means nothing to you, you worthless piece of filth." She spat at Eruvande. "You better listen to what I have to say, and you better answer. Or, you'll suffer." Her smile became even more cruel, if possible. Holding her hand up, a flame appeared on the tip of her finger, growing brighter and hotter.  
Nice one, Eruvande. You're stuck in a chair with a maniac with a flame. Good going.  
Eruvande felt even more frantically in the knot. It was almost broken through, but even if it had been undone, she'd have to be careful to make sure that not only the rope fell, revealing she was free, but to escape when she was least expecting it.  
Lira walked to her, and holding the flame right under her nose, made it flare up, singeing her tender skin. She winced.  
Please. Just let me get out of here. I just want to hear the birds sing one more time.  
Frowning, Lira snarled at Eruvande again. "Oh, what's wrong? Why haven't you been talking? Say something!" She yelled at the now loose Eruvande.  
"Okay, one thing. Bye!" Eruvande shouted. Jumping up, she kicked Lira in the face and turned to run.  
The tall man stepped in front of her. Eruvande finally realized that he was not a man but an orc. A huge orc.  
Now in her adrenaline-pumped veins, Eruvande hardly cared how big he was. Punching him hard in the face, she dashed past him and ran as fast as she could manage.  
Though it would give her chasers ground, Eruvande stopped and went back when she saw a room full of weapons. Seeing her own bow among them, she seized it, along with as many arrows as she could safely grab. Seeing a set of daggers, she grabbed them too.  
Hearing the pounding of heavy feet behind her, she twisted and nocked an arrow to her bow. Pulling it, she was pleased to hear a scream of pain from the enormous orc. She let out a tribal yell of satisfaction before continuing.  
Hearing lighter footfalls with her super-sensitive ears, she turned to see Lira racing after her.  
Eruvande gulped. It was one thing to shoot an orc, but another entirely to shoot another elf. One without weapons too.  
She stopped. Though her life was on the line, she couldn't do it. She dropped her weapons to the ground.  
Lira reached her. Though she had just looked savage, she now looked confused. Eruvande noticed a glint of gold as she did.  
And sad.  
Lira picked up the weapons. "You know," she said, with a sorrowful look, "I didn't intend for this. And though I've just met you, I'm really, truly sorry. I feel bad about doing this." She picked up the bow.  
And shot. 


	3. Explanations

CHAPTER THREE- EXPLANATIONS  
  
Disclaimer: I believe I have told you- I DO NOT own them. If I did, I would- wait, except for Eruvande, I do won them! Yippee!  
  
A/N: Hey, this is the super-long explanatory chapter. Hopefully, as I have realised that my frist two chappies are very short. I'm bad at making them long. Bad Rana!  
  
Sitting across from each other were Rana and Almatari, two of Eruvande's friends. They were looking grim but relieved as they stared at each other. They sat for quite some time, Rana occasionally swinging her black hair or Almatari nervously tucking her brown locks behind her ears. Finally, Rana spoke.  
"So explain it all to me again. Eruvande's dragon necklace rescued her from a cell, becuase of some crazy thing that happened when her mother gave it to her? That's insane."  
Almatari nodded. "Yeah it definately is. But the thing is, Elena gave it to her the last time Eruvande saw her alive, in the healing tent. Remember?"  
Rana knew. Eruvande's mother and father had been attacked by orcs, and horribly wounded. When Eruvande visited her, minutes before dying, Elena had given her a necklace and told her she loved her as she did.  
"Well, when that happened, there was a link that established. I can't say why, any more than I know why Eruvande was wanted by Lira so badly. All I can say is that Elena was there that day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, having discussed the whole situation, Rana finally asked the question that had been bothering her this entire time.  
"So, how is she?"  
"That really depends. Lira shot herself right in front of Eruvande. It has really scared her. Especially since when Lira shot, blood went everywhere, including covering Eruvande's face and front. So right now, she's home recovering. Hopefully, in a week or two she'll be better."  
"What happened to Lira?Is she-" Almatari shook her head.  
"She shot herself in the heart. There was never any hope for her, considering that she used one of the arrows Eruvande grabbed from the room. Poisoned orc arrows. It's horrible. When we found her- I can't say it really. Just know that there has never been a sadder-looking corpse than the one we took from the hall."  
Rana felt bad, but she had more questions still.  
"Who was Lira? Eruvande didn't say."  
"Nobody really knows. We did find this on her body though."  
Reaching behind her, Almatari pulled out a golden bracelet. In a wide bar on the front was inscripted 'Lira, daughter of Elena.'. "She was Eruvande's sister."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
When Eruvande woke that morning, she didn't think about her misfortune. She thought about her mother, and all she had given her. She sat for a minute before getting up.  
Then went to go listen to the birds. 


End file.
